Correntes de Gelo
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Às vezes temos que ir buscar nossa felicidade onde quer que ela esteja... Fic de Aniversário do Shun. Hyoga x Shun. Yaoi bem levinho.


**Relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Não gosta? É simples! Não leia!**

* * *

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, eu seria milionária e estaria num iate, com um bofe sarado. **

**CORRENTES DE GELO**

**Chiisana Hana**

Sibéria. Vila de Kohoutek.

Um jovem de pele muito alva se esforça para andar na neve. Apesar de estar bem agasalhado, ele tem a impressão de que o frio aumenta a cada passo e logo lhe congelará a carne. Mesmo assim, não desiste. Está determinado. Sempre ressaltam sua aparente fragilidade, entretanto quando põe uma ideia na cabeça não costuma desistir dela facilmente. Segue andando mesmo com os pés afundando na neve fofa. O vento gelado aumenta bastante e ele começa a se sentir um pouco mal, até que finalmente vislumbra a casa que procurava.

– É aqui. Finalmente – ele murmura, aproximando-se da porta e erguendo o punho para bater. Percebe que as batidas sairão muito baixas por causa das duas luvas sobrepostas que usa em cada mão. Ao mesmo tempo, imagina que tirá-las pode significar ter os dedos congelados muito rapidamente, tamanho é o frio que sente.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de ele decidir se baterá à porta com ou sem as luvas, o morador da cabana abre-a de forma tão abrupta que o garoto instintivamente salta para trás.

– Shun! – exclama o outro rapaz, olhando o garoto como se visse um fantasma.

– Hyoga! Não vai me convidar para entrar? Estou quase virando um picolé.

– Ah, sim, desculpe. Entre – ele diz, ainda atônito. – Senti seu cosmo se aproximando, mas achei que estava ficando maluco.

– Como você não tem ido mais ao Japão e há mais de três meses não manda uma carta sequer, resolvi vir visitá-lo – diz o garoto, aconchegando-se perto da lareira. – Só não esperava que aqui fosse tão frio assim...

Hyoga aproxima-se do fogo também. Veste uma roupa muito parecida com a de sempre, camiseta e calça leves, mas sem as tradicionais polainas. Shun sempre admirou a capacidade humana de se adaptar ao meio em que vive, mas Hyoga é um caso à parte. Anda na Sibéria como se estivesse em Tóquio, no verão. Não foi à toa que lhe tinham dado o nome Hyoga...

– Rio de gelo... – Shun sussurra, pensativo.

– O que disse?

– Ah, nada. Pensei alto.

– Não, você disse 'rio de gelo', não foi? O significado do meu nome.

– Sim. Eu estava pensando em como você está integrado a esse ambiente gelado e aí me lembrei do significado do seu nome. É bastante apropriado.

– Você sabia que a minha mãe tinha escolhido só Alexei, mas quando o Kido veio me ver logo que nasci, pediu que ela me registrasse como Hyoga?

– Eu não sabia.

– Pois é, é tudo culpa do velho. Mas eu gosto desse nome. É bonito, forte, combina comigo.

– Eu também gosto. Como é que é morar sozinho? Não fica deprimido?

– É interessante viver em companhia de mim mesmo.

– Esse é um pensamento bastante egocêntrico.

– Eu sou um tanto egocêntrico, Shun.

– Bom, é...

– Eu sei. Ehr... Você quer um café, um chá, chocolate quente, sopa?

– Qualquer um desses desde que esteja bem quente, por favor. Mesmo aqui dentro ainda estou congelando.

– Então vou preparar um chocolate. Acho que faz mais o seu gênero.

Shun fica indignado.

– Está querendo dizer que sou criança?

– Um pouco – Hyoga diz, rindo, mas Shun mantém o semblante sério. – Desculpe. Foi só uma brincadeira. Além do mais, também prefiro o chocolate.

– Ah, bom!

Enquanto Hyoga está na cozinha, Shun observa a casa. É bastante simples e, apesar do frio, parece bem aconchegante. Hyoga volta com duas canecas de chocolate quente e entrega uma delas a Shun.

– Gostei da visita surpresa, mas tenho certeza de que você não saiu de Tóquio somente para ter notícias de mim.

– É verdade... Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa... – diz o rapaz, olhando para o chão. – Algo que eu não posso contar a mais ninguém...

– E o que é? Algum tipo de segredo?

– O maior de todos.

– Do que se trata, Shun? – o russo pergunta, já meio impaciente. – Não comece a fazer rodeios.

– É um segredo do coração.

– Não sei se sou a pessoa mais adequada para ouvir esse tipo de segredo...

– Você é – Shun afirma, sem qualquer sinal de hesitação. – Porque o segredo diz respeito a você... Ao amor que sinto por você.

O russo olha o garoto incrédulo, sem conseguir assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

– Foi preciso ficar longe de você para entender – Shun continua, ainda olhando para o chão, tentando evitar o olhar de Hyoga. Ao menos a reação dele não tinha sido partir para a briga. – Somente longe de você pude entender que o amo mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

Faz-se um longo silêncio na cabana. Somente o som do fogo crepitando na lareira, mas eles não estão ouvindo. Shun continua olhando para o chão. Não quer ver a expressão de Hyoga. Agora duvidava se tinha feito a coisa certa. Mas, inesperadamente, Hyoga o toma nos braços e beija-o com fervor. Ainda não acreditava que tinha ouvido realmente que Shun o amava, mas foi em frente. E ao ver que o outro corresponde, nada mais importa.

– Eu também te amo, Shun – ele diz, entre um beijo e outro.

Beijam-se mais algumas vezes. Aproximam-se da lareira um pouco mais e Hyoga despe Shun com cuidado.

– Não sei como você consegue usar tanta roupa – brinca o russo, enquanto despe o rapaz.

– E eu não sei como você usa tão pouca... – Shun responde, tirando a camiseta de Hyoga.

Os dois amam-se com urgência e fervor. Nada há de frio no cavaleiro do gelo. Nada há de delicado no garoto das correntes...

* * *

– Não pensei que você fosse assim... – Hyoga diz, aconchegando Shun em seu peito e cobrindo-o com o casaco pesado que ele usava ao chegar.

– Assim como?

– Intenso. Hoje você me mostrou um lado que eu não conhecia.

– Na verdade, nem eu. Nunca tinha feito amor com ninguém. Aliás, nunca tinha sequer beijado alguém. Você é meu primeiro em tudo.

– Sinto-me muito feliz por isso. Esse foi exatamente o motivo que me levou a deixar tudo pra trás. Eu queria ficar longe de você porque tinha muito medo do que eu sentia.

Hyoga torna a beijar Shun intensamente.

– Agora não precisa mais fugir de mim. Hyoga, temos que ficar juntos. Precisamos um do outro – Shun diz, tentando recuperar o fôlego que Hyoga lhe roubara. – Se você tentar fugir, eu vou amarrá-lo com a corrente de Andrômeda.

– Você e essa sua corrente! – Hyoga responde, sorrindo. – Não precisa me amarrar. Eu não vou mais fugir. Já estou completamente preso a você.

**FIM**

_Fic de aniversário do Shunzinho! Não podia fazer uma pro Ikki e deixar Shunzinho sem nada!_


End file.
